


Hallelujah

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome, im sorry, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah </em><br/>The story always began the same – Greed wanted something. Hell, Greed wanted everything. Everything, everyone – the harder it was for him to get his hands on it, the further the lengths he would go to in order to do just that.<br/>And when Greed had something? Good old Envy the jealous would be there, doing its damn best to snatch it from his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah  
>  Show praise with your body  
>  Stand up, sing hallelujah  
>  And if you can't stop shaking, lean back  
>  Let it move right through ya  
>  Say your prayers  
>  **Hallelujah - Panic! at the Disco**

The story always began the same – Greed wanted something. Hell, Greed wanted _everything._ Everything, everyone – the harder it was for him to get his hands on it, the further the lengths he would go to in order to do just that. And when Greed had something? Good old Envy the jealous would be there, doing its damn best to snatch it from his grasp.

This time was no different; they both wanted the same thing, the same _person._ Zolf J. Kimblee – a fascinating human, as far as humans went. He was without mercy, without fear, without _humanity._ He wanted, just like every human, but his desires were far above those of a mere mortal. Freedom to kill, to destroy needlessly, regardless of the consequences. Perhaps that’s what had first caught Greed’s eye, that avarice, the hunger for that which seemed all but unattainable. More likely, it was simply because the other was damn well gorgeous, and that which was gorgeous was appealing.

Greed wanted everyone, yes – that fact was more than common knowledge. The instance that was unusual, however, was the lack of reciprocation. Avarice is good at obtaining what it desires, especially when the sin in question has a smug smile and a physique that could be carved from diamond. The Crimson Alchemist, however, seemed entirely uninterested. From what Greed could garner, unless he was offering himself for detonation practise, he could never even hope to turn the others head. Of course, that simply made him desire him all the more.

 Isn’t that the way of the world? People want what they can’t have; the lure of the unobtainable. The only point on which Greed deviated from humans was that he _always_ got what he wanted.

His sibling, of course, had very little inclination to do anything beside hinder these efforts. Greed couldn’t say if Envy had shown an interest in Kimblee before he had – up until the point of his craving he had paid very little attention to the human or his interactions. As it happened to play out, Envy’s interest was only realised when Greed’s began. Perhaps it was just the nature of his sibling coming into play – if someone else had something, if someone even fucking wanted something, well, Envy _had_ to have it too. They were similar, in that way. Envy all too often found itself desiring just as much extravagance as it’s older brother, if only in order to match him. Money, material wealth, lovers; if Greed had it, Envy wanted it too.

And this human was no exception. Kimblee displayed little interest in either of them, but that only made the challenge all the more exciting. A battle of wits, of seduction. In one sense Greed had the upper hand – his entire being was geared towards desire. He was beautiful, mysterious, powerful, guarded enough to be intriguing. His appearance alone was enough that many humans had thrown themselves at his feet. Envy – Envy held little of the allure intrinsic to it’s brothers character. Physically, however, it had the upper hand – it could become anyone, anything. Even Greed could admit that there were many appealing possibilities that came along with a partner who could change it’s appearance at will.

The major difficulty, of course, had been spiking Kimblee’s interest without arousing abrupt suspicion. At least, that had been Envy’s line of though – Avarice was not quite as subtle. An ‘accidental’ touch here or there, a drink or two and Greed was more than sure he could have the human eating out of his hand. It hadn’t been that simple, obviously. The Crimson Alchemist was far more perceptive than either of them had originally given him credit for. He knew they wanted him, and he wanted _that._

Was there anything more delicious? To be desired by those who thought they were above humans? They considered his race inferior and disposable, and yet here they were, stooping low for _him._ Envy had called him a narcissistic little bitch – it had likely been correct, but there was little point dwelling on slurs with a myriad of sins available to him.

And thus, they had found themselves in their current situation. An awkward dynamic, to say the least. Envy and greed may be two emotions that work symbiotically, but their physical counterparts did not. That had been the condition, however – both or not at all. Greed had laughed, admiringly remarked that Kimblee gave even _him_ a run for his money. Envy had just sneered – it had very little desire to see it’s sibling in such a situation, but there was no way in hell he was letting Greed in on this shit by himself.

 Now, straddling Kimblee’s hips as it was, hands all tangled up in silky strands of dark hair, it was glad it had taken him up on the offer. The human was beautiful, to say the least – pale skin, slanted eyes and dark hair, his heritage belied in his physicality. His chest stretched under the shapeshifter, a clear plane that Envy couldn’t wait to mar. It was the look in his eyes, however, that was truly arousing – he was pinned to a bed with one of the most powerful creatures in this world only inches from his throat – and yet he looked in control, bare hint of a smirk tracing his lips.

 A hit to the side of Envy’s head had it baring it’s teeth, head whipping around to glare at where greed stood, stark raving naked and grinning.

            “Hey, o’ sibling mine, are you planning on taking a form more … suitable for our activities anytime soon? I doubt we’d get very far as you are currently.”

 His only visible response was a glare, but he felt the shifting of air as Envy changed – only low enough to be covered by it’s shorts. It seemed the homunculi had decided to follow the masculine side of things – likely knowing it would be destined to play the submissive role if it had chosen a more feminine form.

 Kimblee watched this exchange with evident fascination, marvelling at the two creatures. Perhaps, at first, it had been only their desire that he craved. However, though – well since the change in Envy’s form, he had become more steadily aware of the pressure building in his groin, only doubled when Greed sank down onto the mattress, tongue flicking out to trace the others jawline. 

            “Well then, shall we get down to business? Not that either of you aren’t scintillating conversational partners, but I didn’t really turn up tonight with the intention of a friendly chat.”

Envy’s response was to grind down into the man splayed beneath it, yanking on fistfuls of hair. Kimblee’s body jolted, shuddering slightly in a response that he wouldn’t have been able to contain if he tried. Greed laughed, long and low, leaning further over him to draw the tips of sharp teeth across his neck, down the curve of his jugular until he reached the division between collarbone and throat. Tongue lapping lightly at the skin, his hands moved to splay across Kimblee’s chest, pressing down with a force that was almost painful.

His sibling, of course, wasn’t about to let him have all the fun. It leant down to bite at the junction of the hip beneath his, lacking the finesse of Greed, but with no less of a reaction. Kimblee’s pupils were dilated, dark circles of desire. Less patient than it’s older brother, Envy yanked it’s fingers from the knotted strands that entrapped them, trailing down milky white to trace the line of a waistband. With a deft flick of a wrist, it snapped the other’s belt undone, in a move that left Greed wondering if Envy got up to more than it let on.

As it went to work removing Kimblee’s trousers, rutting impatiently against his leg, Greed pulled back from his work, admiring the dark mark on the plane of the alchemist’s chest. He adjusted his seating, leaning forward to place a hand to either side of Kimblee’s head, caging him in with his body. Their subject had been surprisingly silent, supposedly struck mute with the efficiency of their ministrations. Greed smirked down at him, at the open lips from which a small huff of air escaped, coinciding with Envy darting it’s hands along his length.

            “Speechless, are you? I don’t say I blame you, I alone can have that effect – though I must say, I rather thought Envy would kill the mood rather than heighten it,” – a muffled ‘Hey!’ from where Envy was currently using it’s teeth to tear off the last of Kimblee’s clothing – “But each to their own I suppose. Or are you simply not enjoying yourself?”

His fingers traced the shape of the others’ chest as he made this query, circling in a spiral until they were running over his nipples, flicking over and across the surrounding area.

The alchemist’s tone, when he answered, was surprisingly level.

            “Enjoying myself? What about the two of you – how are you finding me?”

            “Fucking vain bastard.” came Envy’s muttered answer – but the presence of such vanity didn’t seem to stop it from licking a stripe down the length of Kimblee’s abdomen, it’s lithe fingers lightly stroking his length. Greed _could_ have commented on this fact, but decided to keep it for later. Instead, he chose to lean forward and press the other man’s lips to his own, teeth nipping, dragging flesh with him as he pulled back.

            “Of course; how could we find you anything but? For a human, you’re beautiful – and seemingly unconquerable. We can’t kill you; that would be directly disobeying orders. However, we like to break pretty things, and if this is how we do that, well so be it.” Lowering his chin once more, he let his lips brush the shell of Kimblee’s ear, breath hot on his skin.

            “We’ll have you screaming our names by the end of this – well, mine at least. I couldn’t care less about whether or not you cry out for my dear sibling.”

In clear contempt of this statement, Envy wrapped it’s hand around Kimblee’s dick, causing the man beneath it to jolt lightly at the sudden contact. The temptation to push forward, buck into the tight grip, was immense, but the alchemist restrained himself. It would do very little for his pride if he gave in straight away. He had little intention on holding out for the entirety of the experience – he doubted he even could – but for now, the naked desire visible within both of them was more than enough to have his body burning.

Luckily, it didn’t seem as though any more speech would be expected of him. He could feel Envy’s own hardness, as it ground into his leg, searching for friction of some sort. He considered offering his services, but then Greed was upon him once more, bare chests flush against each other, mouths heated. Unlike Envy, who had a body that seemed to maintain a temperature similar to a lizard, Greed was altogether more _alive,_ a fire burning beneath his skin and the steady drumbeat of his heart pounding across Kimblee’s chest. His mouth was warm too, tongue pushing the others lips apart, teeth biting hard enough to draw blood, so painful it was pleasant.

 It was about that point that Envy lowered itself, cool breath ghosting across the leaking head of his cock, before it lent down, swallowing it almost to it’s base, and Kimblee discovered that not _all_ of the homunculus was cold. He wondered if the creatures regenerative powers contributed to it’s seeming lack of gag reflex but then it was bobbing it’s head, tongue lengthening, curling, stroking. It was about that point that Kimblee stopped thinking entirely.

 The combination of one mouth on his own and the other on his length didn’t give him much chance to prove staying power – all too soon, his body was jerking, moan dripping from his lips, only to be swallowed by the monster above him. Envy pulled off him, mouth contorted into a grimace. Spitting over it’s shoulder, it shifted against his leg. Greed noticed the movement, pulling back from Kimblee’s gasping mouth to tip his head in the other sins direction.

            “We should probably give him some time to recharge. But it seems as though you might be a little too impatient for that.”

Envy rolled its eyes in reply, willing it’s clothes to recede. The feeling of a dick, so hard it was _painful_ , was an unusual one – not that it hadn’t participated in such acts before, but they were irregular; the last time had been perhaps a century ago.

            “I’ll take care of it myself.” It shot back, fingers reaching towards it’s groin. The movement was fast enough, however; Greed’s hand shot out, pinning the others arm to Kimblee’s gently heaving chest.

             “Come now Envy dearest, why would there be any need for that when you have two beautiful and willing men laid out before you?” Lips curling into a smirk, he ran light fingers up the others arm.

Sneering, Envy pulled back. There was a certain degree of arousal that came along with knowing someone wanted you, but there was no way in hell Envy was letting Greed take what he wanted.

            “You can barely be called a _man_ , but I see your point.” Leaning down to graze it’s teeth across one of Kimblee’s nipples, it set it’s query to the Xingian. “There’s enough sense about you to suck me off, right?”

 A short bark of laughter from Greed, but Kimblee was already rising, muscles tensing as he pushed himself up off the mattress.

            “Of course.” He leant forward, away from Greed, pushing the other sin into the mattress as he crouched above it. A hand on either of it’s jutting hipbones, nails piercing skin, only to have it spark and regenerate almost immediately. He tightened his grip, loving the knowledge that, in this moment, he could do anything, _anything_ to this creature and there would be no repercussions. 

Greed was having none of this ‘being ignored’ shit, however. With a snort of impatience, he leant forward over Kimblee, scratching a line down the curve of his spine. The body below him shuddered lightly, but gave no overt response, as the alchemist leant to sink his teeth into Envy’s thigh. Unsatisfied with this reaction, Greed placed clawed hands on both of Kimblee’s shoulders, dragging them down, scratching bright red lines into the flesh. _This_ was more effective, his subject’s mouth biting into the other homunculi with such force that he had Envy writhing beneath him.

Taking this as a positive sign, Greed bent himself over the alchemist, covering his body with his own, mouth attaching itself to his neck. Kimblee pulled back from Envy, gasping, only to lean down one more, laving his tongue up the inside of it’s thigh until their junction. Shifting back slightly against Greed in a way that made the homunculi grin against his neck, he ran light fingers down Envy’s dick, smoothing precome from the tip, alone the length. His other hand dipped lowered, to trace the homunculi’s entrance, sending it shivering, teeth gritted as it glared up at him.

            “Get the fuck on with it why don’t you?” it demanded, a statement that could have had Kimblee laughing, had Greed not pressed a long finger inside him, entirely without warning.

Hissing, the alchemist chose to get his revenge on the brother’s more mewling counterpart, leaning down to lick along the underside of Envy’s length. The homunculus’ hands clutched at the air, until finally finding purchase in Kimblee’s tangled hair, fingers tugging him impatiently downward. As he complied, sinking down, a single finger pressing harshly inside it – there was no need to be gentle when any injury would heal within seconds – Greed took this as his cue to add a second digit, pushing and twisting his fingers in a way that had Kimblee moaning as best he could in the current situation. 

Envy’s grip tightened in his hair, pulling in a fashion that was less than comfortable. Kimblee, however, was past the point of caring, kiss-swollen lips bobbing up and down upon the homunculi. His own dick was painfully erect again, but neither of his counterparts seemed to care, as Greed pulled his fingers from him, sitting back on his haunches even as the alchemist thrust impatiently back into the air, unhappy to have been left. Leaning across to the dresser, Greed snatched up the lube that had been oh-so-helpfully left there. He and his sibling might have no need for it, but it would do no good to break the human on their first time round – if he ever had any intention of a repeat, it would be best to keep the other intact.

Squirting the cool liquid across his length, he used a single hand to spread it across his entirety. And then he was leaning over Kimblee once more, nudging at his entrance. The alchemist was impatient, rocking back into him, and Greed couldn’t help but grin; where was that unflappable sense of control now? Surprisingly gentle, he gripped the human’s hips, aligning himself before pressing slowly inside. His movement had Kimblee pressing down farther onto Envy, swallowing as best he could as he moved his fingers rapidly inside it.

Greed’s patience didn’t last long; he drew back, slamming into the alchemist with such force that he was jolted forward, fingers driving further into the other. Pulling off Envy as well as he could, jolted about as he was, Kimblee withdrew his fingers and pulled the homunculi forward, in order to push himself harshly inside it. Envy whined, one hand trailing down it’s abdomen until it gripped it’s own length, pumping in time with Kimblee’s movement. The alchemist found himself syncing his movements with Greed’s; pushing forward when he did, pulling back in time.

The combination of the two of them, slamming into Envy with all his power even as Greed did the same from above him, was like nothing Kimblee had even thought to imagine. Sure, there had been those late night fantasies, but how could he have known it would be this _good_ , Greed leaning forward further to press against his prostate, even as Envy wantonly moaned beneath him.

It was Kimblee who came first of course, collapsing on top of Envy. Greed moved with him, sinking lower as he continued his thrusts, setting an overstimulated Kimblee too shaking. He came soon after, Envy following in rapid succession when it found it’s hands replaced with Kimblee’s own.

For long minutes they lay there, sweaty and disgusting; Kimblee was itching to get clean, but he was unsure if he could sum up the energy to stand, let alone move. It was Envy who made the first move, of course, pushing them off itself, body sparking as it returned to it’s usual form. Greed was more content with a lazy stretch as he moved to his feet, seemingly unconcerned with the concept of clothes.

            “That was a fun time, human.” He smirked, Even as Envy made it’s way to the door, wrenching it open and disappearing into the hall. “Feel free to renew your offer anytime. I can’t speak for my sibling, but I’d be more than happy to comply.”

A single raised eyebrow, and Kimblee was rolling onto his back, staring up at the cark shadows on the ceiling.

            “I’ll be sure to keep it in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I've never written smut before so this was likely terrible. Also just,, general sin apology. I'm a bad man.


End file.
